


6 Player Game

by LunasFanfictionCorner



Series: Jeremy & Jason [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I learned from my mistakes, M/M, Minor Swearing, One Shot, Rich actually has a consistent lisp trough this!, Some boyf riends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasFanfictionCorner/pseuds/LunasFanfictionCorner
Summary: This can be read without knowing my other Be more Chill fic but it's better if you know the plot of Ghost. It is kinda important and not that Long anyways...Jeremys Squip is called Jason (named after Jason Tam the obc Squip) and has He/Him pronouns.But here for the People who didn't read Ghost. Jeremy and the Squip sometimes Switch and then the Squip is in Control of Jeremys Body. It all got resolved in the actual fic. This is a side Story set after the Epilogue.The gang hangs out at Michaels playing some Videogames. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: Jeremy & Jason [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894255
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	6 Player Game

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any Grammar mistakes. English is my second language and this is venting and an exercise all in one so yeah...Anyway enjoy thsi!

Jeremy knew this was going to be a horrible day just a few seconds after he woke up. He had the worst Headache ever and didn't have any pain Killers left in his small Medicine Cabinet. Jason was suprisingly quiet. He would always chime in, telling him the weather or something about a book he had started reading. Sometimes he didn't seem like an Evil supercomputer. More like a child, learning and exporing the world. Well more like learning that it wasn't ok to overthrow an entire Highschool and make everyone a mindless Zombie. Jeremy did dare say that he missed him. "You called?" he was starteled out of his string off thoughts when Jason materialized himself in the Chair next to Jeremy. "You're like-No I mean-I..." Jeremy sat there staring at the Supercomputer. "What is it? Is there something wrong with my form?" Jason asked no Emotion in his eyes. "When did you get the…" The tall Boy gestured to the new leather Jacket that the Hollogramm was wearing. "Oh. Rich didn't tell you? He got me a Leather Jacket for the switches. That makes it easier for Chloe, Brooke and Jake to differentiate us." That actually made a lot of sense. He suddenly grabbed his Head as another wave of pain rolled over him. Jasons neutral look quickly turned into one of pure concern. "I could numb the pain a bit if you would allow it. You can't function prope-" he was cut off by Jeremy almost Screaming. "JUST DO IT! Please…" their eyes met and Jason saw the absoult anguish in Jeremys eyes. The tall Boy didn't need any Panic attacks just after he woke up. The Computer fadded out of his Vision only to re apppear next to him a few seconds later. "Now we'll wait. But you should at least start your morning Routine. Michael and the others are waiting for your arrival." Jeremy walked over to his Closet, looking at his clothes. "What am I supposed to wear? Hey Jason?" His gaze turned to the Hollogramm that was sitting in his Chair. "I don't know if we are staying long enough at Michaels for the first switch. It is a possibility." Jeremy picked a pair of Jeans and his iconic stripped Shirt. "Hey should I pack your stuff? I mean it would be best to be prepared in case of a...You know!" Jason sighed. "Yes but please pay Attention when you dress yourself…" Jeremy didn't realise that he had put on his Shirt the wrong way. "Oh yeah...Just one sec." Jeremy was pretty sure that Jason rolled his eyes. "I'll just pack your things ok?" "Yes but please hurry up. You're already really late."

"Jeremy! What took you so long?" Michael had open the door revealing Jeremy on the other side. "Yeah I kinda overslept...Anyway…" he gave Michael a small smooch on his cheek making the boy blush. "Hey tall ath! Get your ath in here, we're playing Mario Kart!" Rich shouted from Michaels Couch. Jeremy entered the Mell residence seeing Christine and Brooke sitting on the Floor laughing at something on the firsts girl phone. Jake was sitting next to Rich, holding the short boys Hand. "It's good to see you to Rich." Jeremy said with a sigh. "How is...you know…" Christine said gesturing to his Head. "Oh Jason is good. You'll probably have some time with him later anyway. Bad brain day." Michael who now standing behind his boyfriend patted him on the back. "Do you Need anything Jer-Bear?" Jeremy shook his head. "Nah it's fine. Come on let's go. I already made you wait to long." Christine and Brooke stood up and joined Rich and Jake on the Couch. "So we thought about the best way to split everyone in fair Teams. Brooke and Rich. Michael and Jake and last but not least. You and me Jeremy." "That does sound fair..." Everyone nodded in agreement. Michael went to the kitchen to get some Snacks while Rich set up the old beat up Wii. Jake showed Brooke something on his phone which made her blush hard. "Jeremy?" Jason had appeared in front of the tall Boy making him jump. "Sit down on the Couch!" It was more of a command than a suggestion. But Jeremy already started to feel dizzy, quickly walking over to the Couch. But he wasn't fast enough and fell, hitting his head on the coffee table. Brooke and Christine gasped while Rich dropped the cables he was holding. "Oh god. Hey! Hey! If you can hear me thqueeze my Hand." Jeremy squeezed Richs Hand and everyone sighed, relieved that their friend was still conscious. He slowly opened his eyes seeing Rich kneeling next to him. "Oh hey...I don't know why I blacked out." Jason was gone but Jeremy could still feel his presence in the back of his brain. "What happpened?" he thought not really expecting an answer. But he heard Jason. "I used a lot of my Energy immediatly giving back Control to you. But I can't do that for the next Switch." "Thank you Jason. I appriciate that."

"OK WHO SENT THAT BLUE SHELL?!" Michael was just a few moments away from winning when a blue shell hit him. Rich took advantage of the situation, finnishing the race. "That was me..." Christine said quietly barely audible. Michael turned to face her opening his mouth but was cut off by Jeremy kissing him. It came out of nowhere and surprised everyone. "Hey you two. There's still one race left before we take a break." Jake said grinning. Rich laughed loudly. "Get a room you two!" Jeremy pulled back glaring at the short Boy. "Shut up Rich!" "Guys come on the race is starting!" Brooke kicked both Rich and Jeremy. The Race started and Rich took the lead when he looked over to Jeremy. "Jeremy?" The tall boy looked like he'd seen a ghost. Jeremy saw Jason sitting next to Jake gesturing to the bathroom. "Guys. I have to use the Bathroom." All of the Teens groaned but paused the game. Jeremy quickly snatched his backpack locking himself in Michaels Bathroom. "How about we have some fun with them?" A devious grin was on Jeremys face. "So I should just pretend to still be you and play the game?" Jason looked...uncomfortable? A familiar wave of discomfort roled over Jeremy. "Oh sh-" The last thing he saw was Jason saying something.

The Bathroom door opened again revealing Rich and Michael standing in front of it worrie in their eyes. "Hey. You good...eh.." Rich said slowly backing away to get his Backpack. "Jeremy?" Michael asked. "Yeah?" 'Jeremy' still had the same clothes and stance as when he entered. "Oh I wasn't...Sorry Jer-Bear." 'Jeremy' shrugged giving a small smile. "Nah it's fine Micah. It was just the sushi from yesterday." Rich came back holding a beautiful black leather Jacket that had some pins on it. One of them was a small grey pill near where Jeremys heart would be while wearing it. "Hey you need it?" Michael turned to Rich shaking his head. "It's still Je-" but he was cut off by 'Jeremy' pushing past Michael admiring the Jacket. "This Jacket is so amazing! Thank you Rich I absolutely love it!" Rich grinned handing Jason the Jacket. "Tall ath ithn't like that. You thould know that better than anyone. He ithn't playing around with hith handth. Even after going to the bathroom." Michael kinda felt betrayed and ashamed he didn't notice that that wasn't his Boyfriend. "I'm really sorry Michael. This was Jeremys idea." Jason said while changing into his clothes and putting on the new Jacket. "When he comes back he's so gonna get it!" Michael growled. "Thank you again Rich. Especially for the pins. They are amazing." Jason had stars in his eyes hugging Rich. "You're welcome!"

"Hey why does Jeremy have your Jacket on Rich?" Brooke asked gesturing to Jason. "Oh wait is that Jer-Bear? Or Jason?" Rich chuckled slightly sitting down on the couch again. "I got him the jacket so you can differantiate the two. Jason wears the Jacket. Look he even has some pins!" Brooke eyed the pins curiously her eyes stopping on the pill. "Is that a-?" She was cut off by Jason starting the familiar Squip intruduction. "It's from Japan. It's a grey oblong pill." Rich shuddered hearing the words he once said to Jeremy starting this whole mess in the first place. "Hey stop please. I think shorty is uncomfortable." Jake said rubbing Richs back. "Oh..I...I apoligize." Jason quietly sat down on the floor next to Christine. "Is it even fair if you're taking Jeremys spot? I mean you two are seperate people right?" Christine asked. Jason shrugged. "I'll just observe your game then." Michael snickered. "Observe? Man that sounds really classy." All of the teens laughed. All except Jason who looked at Michael confused. "What else am I supposed to say or do?" The laughing died down leaving awkward silence. "I don't know dude. What do you want to do?" Jake asked. Jason stares at him confusion in his eyes. "Yeah. Like we know Jeremy let'th you do thuff! What do you wanna do?" Rich stood up walking over to Jason putting one of his arms around him. "Well I mostly sketch or draw so-" he stopped. Michael had taken Jeremys and Jasons backpack pulling out a small sketchbook. He opened it his eyes widening. "These are amazing!" All of the teens joined Michael, looking trough the Sketchbook. Christine and Brooke gasped whenever they saw a sketch of themselves. Rich and Jake we're speechless. And Michael? Michael was crying when he stopped on one of the sketches. It wasn't finished but really beautiful. Jeremy and Michael sitting under the tree where they had their first date. Jason snatched the book, angrily closing it. He stormed out of the living room. "Oh...Is he going to kill us?" Christine asked quietly. "I don't think so...Hey someone should talk to him." Brooke suggested. Everyone turned to Michael. "I'll talk with him. I started it after all." He said feeling guilty about what happened. "Hey...Ehm...I'm sorry about that. I wasn't thinking about what my actions would do to you." Jason sat on one of the kitchen chairs head in his hands. "No Michael it's fine. I didn't want you to see it. It was supposed to be a gift for your anniversary." He didn't look up. "Oh..." It was a small noise coming from Michael who grabbed the other chair. "Is it ok if I sit down next to you?" Jason nodded. "We just want to know who you are. We never thought a computer could change but...you proved us wrong. You kinda became an individual. You're our friend!" At that he looked at Michael. "I don't know what I am Michael! You shouldn't consider me a 'friend'. Jeremy has gotten better and stronger. In a few months he'll be able to function without me. He will drink the Mountain dew red and I'm going to stop existing!" The scary thing was the calmness in Jasons voice. "Wait...Jeremy and you could actually function without each other?" Jason shook his head. "Jeremy can function without me. I'm build for only one host! It's either living in Jeremys head or Computer heaven/hell." Jason looked away from Michael but it wasn't fast enough. Michael could see the tears streaming down Jeremys cheeks. "What does Jeremy say about that?" He asked carefully. Jason laughed. "He doesn't know. He isn't even conscious right now." A small "Oh..." escaped Michaels mouth. "You're going to commit robot suicide?" Jason nodded. "He will be out for a few hours. Days at most. But it'll be better...for him. We are getting really close to a point where we won't switch...He is the primary 'pilot'. He could still let me take over but why would he?" Another wave of tears slid down Jeremys cheeks. "Because he cares about you. We all do! Of course you're still a computer. But you changed. You're more than your programming. You're an individual who deserves to live." Michael took Jasons hand squeezing it in a comforting manner. He'd say the same thing...I just don't understand why I should keep on existing if I don't serve any purpose." "You're our friend. That's purpose enough..."

"You cool?" Rich immediately asked when Jason and Michael entered the living room. "Is he going to overthrow the human civilization?" Brooke asked. "Brooke!" Jake punched her arm. "I wouldn't have the time or resources." Jason said a mischievous smile on his face. Everyone stared daggers at him. "Not cool!" Jake said. Jason shrugged sitting down again. He kept his and Jeremys backpack close. "What time is it?" He asked looking around for a clock. But Christine excitedly jumped up screaming "SHOWTIME!" Michael started to chuckle. "Did you just make a Hamilton reference?" "Yes...Yes I did!"

“You're a Computer, it's cheating that you are that good!" Said Brooke after she almost got first place before being hit by a red shell that Jason sent. "What does me having luck have to do with me being a Computer?" He said plainly. She laughed. But kept quiet. "It's only one more race! Michael's first. Brooke's second. Jason's third." Christine exclaimed in an announcer voice. "Oh it's on. First place gets 20 bucks from me!" Jake shouted. Everyone looked at him. "Are you serious?! Ok I'll give first place 10 bucks and the newest rumor I heard!" Christine said jumping up and down. "I only have 5 buckth..." Rich was quiet. "Hey it's ok. This isn't about prizes or money! It's about bonding and having fun." Michael sat next to Jason keeping a close eye on him. "I'm gonna pass on that tempting offer." Jason said looking down at the floor. "Is it time?" Michael asked. Jason nodded. He stood up from the ground walking to a free chair sitting in it. "This'll be just a second." He closed his eyes, not breathing for a second before groaning in pain. "My head is killing me... What happened?" He opened his eyes seeing all of his friends looking at him. "What happened in the time I was out?" He asked again. "We played Mario kart. Saw Jasons Sketchbo-" Brooke was cut off by Jeremy gasping before spacing out. "They did what?! Guys...Not even I'm allowed to see the sketches. That was horrible." Jeremy said eyes still unfocused. Jason was now standing next to the Tv. "I'm sorry that that happened." Jeremy said to him. "It is ok Jeremy. We sorted it out." "That doesn't make it ok!" The two of them started arguing so the group decided to keep playing while they got it sorted out. A few minutes later Jeremy sat back down next to Michael, leaning on his shoulder. "Hey. He told me about your conversation...I won't drink red. It...wouldn't be fair." Michael put down his Wii remote giving Jeremy a hug. "You're a good person Jeremy..." "I'm not really..." Michael gave Jeremy a kiss on the cheek looking deep into his eyes.  
"Jer...You'll figure this out. You're so strong and amazing." Rich obviously fake coughed. "Pleathe concentrate or get a room!" Everyone laughed at that even Jason gave a small smile. "Jeremy. Check the last page of my Sketchbook." Jeremy did as he was told and saw the beautiful drawing. He teared up. "Thank you..." He whispered barely audible. "You're welcome."


End file.
